Question: George is making scrambled eggs for his family for breakfast. There are $4$ people in his family and each person can eat $2$ eggs. How many eggs should George cook all together?
Answer: We need to find the total number of eggs that George should cook. We have $4$ groups of $2$ eggs. We can write this as $4 \times 2$. We can picture $4$ groups of $2$. $4 \text{ people}$ $1 \text{ person}$ $4 \times 2 = ?$ George should cook $8$ eggs all together.